


Furniture_Eng

by Bunga_Salju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Severus Snape, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/pseuds/Bunga_Salju
Summary: Now that they decided to get married, Severus and Luna need to think of preparing the house and furniture. They went to inspect Severus's house on Spinner's End, seeing the damage and opening a part of his childhood memories.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Furniture_Eng

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course, a work of fiction.
> 
> Age: Severus 43, Luna 22

Severus Snape’s house on the Spinner’s End was not a bright place in various meanings. The outer appearance of buildings lining along the street didn’t give off any impression of comfort, what with their neglected brick walls and mostly broken street lamps.

For his whole life, Severus had never try to beautify his abode. Most of his time was spent at Hogwarts, after all. There’s simply no need to adorn something that he most likely wouldn’t use. Moreover, there’s no guarantee he’d live long enough to enjoy what he had.

At least, those were his thoughts before he finally decided to marry his ex-student.

“You won’t like it, Lovegood. The construction’s old, the surrounding’s gloomy, the furniture’s aged.” Said Severus, trying to coax the witch to abort her plan about living there after their marriage. “It’d be better if we look for another house, we might rent one after marriage while saving up to buy one.”

Severus fully realized how much gold left in his Gringott’s account, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fix his current condition. Especially now that his name had been cleared from criminal activities.

“I’ll be the one to decide whether I like it or not after seeing, Professor,” replied Lovegood lightly. “Oh, or, is there anything I shouldn’t see?”

This wouldn’t be the first time for this damsel to come over. But her visit always bordered upon his living room and kitchen, it’d be the first time for Lovegood to inspect the whole house.

Severus fell silent, trying to remember whatever existed back at his house. He then shook his head. Lovegood already knew his worst side, there’s no longer anything that he could do to salvage his reputation.

* * *

An hour passed after their talk (a debate, no, negotiation sounded better), they both dissapparated behind a small cafe’s wall and apparated at Severus’ living room on Spinner’s End.

Shelves filled with books occupied the cramped room’s wall, another wall filled with a fireplace, and the last wall was filled with curtain covered windows. A small sofa before the bookshelf beside the fireplace was already so thin from the frequent use. The paint that could be seen behind the scarce furniture looked dull, but then again Severus couldn’t recall if it ever had a vivid colour.

Pitted against his house condition, it’s clear Severus couldn’t show off his housekeeping magic’s effectivity nor his economical capability. It couldn’t be helped, his thoughts were merely filled with how to keep living, not how to keep being happy. The potion master glanced at the blonde maiden who had started to move around the room.

“Strong wood, I don’t think there’s a problem with it. Shall we repaint it to look merrier?” commented Lovegood, knocking on the wooden shelf.

Tobias Snape often chose to slam Severus’ little had there whenever he was overwhelmed by emotions.

“The fireplace’s floo network, is it functioning alright?” asked the witch, peeking inside the fireplace. Severus nodded simply. Lovegood started to hum an unfamiliar melody.

The floo network had only been installed about 22 years ago after Severus officially became a lecturer at Hogwarts. Back in his childhood, that fireplace was almost unused even in winter because his family’s lack of monetary mean.

“We can put more stuffing for the sofa, ah, if you don’t mind, can we change the cover? Flower patterned one will be nice, I think.”

Severus stared at that pitifully thin sofa and let out a sigh.

“Lovegood, it’d only be a waste of time and energy to fix this place. You better give up.”

The blonde witch continued to hum and turned her head with a smile on her lips.

“Do you hate this house?”

“...I’m not sure....”

His childhood spent in this place was not a pleasant memory. Even so, he couldn’t deny the fact that this was the place where he was brought up. It was because he lived here that Severus was able to meet Lily Evans.

Lovegood nodded understandingly, thought Severus couldn’t be sure what she understood. “Can I see the bedrooms? Kitchen seems to work properly from what I’ve seen.” 

Severus rolled his eyes then nodded and lead her to the second floor. Both climbed the stairs where Severus had rolled down the length as he tried to avoid his father’s beatings.

“Three bedrooms, one bathroom. It’ll be a hassle if guests come over.”

Of course Severus had no intention to accept any guests. However he intended to facilitate his future wife as well as he could. Severus had decided, that this house with memories of violence in each of its corner, was not a good facility for her.

“I think that’d be enough. Guests don’t come every day, and we can just magically clean ourselves if needed.” Said Lovegood, staring at the corridor’s wall while Severus opened the master bedroom.

“As you surely can see, even the master bedroom is quite small,” narrated Severus, waiting for Lovegood to step inside the room ahead of him. Lovegood started to inspect the room filled with various objects placed randomly as a result of being unable to place another shelf inside.

“The wardrobe’s sturdy.” Commented the maiden, caressing the wooden surface gently. That’s where the leather belt used for punishing little Severus was kept by his father. Presently it was used to store Severus’ clothes and several items precious enough to be locked in.

“Oh,”

Severus turned around, looking for the source of that voice, and found Lovegood looking down inspecting something on a small table beside his bed. Severus could feel something cold ran down his back.

There, on the table, was a framed picture of himself and Lily, looking at the camera with a smile. Although Lovegood said she’s okay with how his heart was divided, the potion master felt like a failure. What kind of potential husband would blatantly display a picture of his first love? Severus was too used with the picture’s presence that he forgot to keep it somewhere else.

Severus racked his brains for ideas, a part of him wanted to make up a logical reason, another part of him wanted to keep his silence and watch her reaction. If Lovegood decided to cancel their marriage because of this, then so be it. Severus would be able to understand because even he would never choose himself.

His thoughts were halted by her laugh.

“The two of you were so cute.” She said, lifting the cheap plastic frame to eye level. “Do you have more childhood pictures?” she asked all the while throwing him smiles. Severus was unable to answer.

“...no.” the potion master finally replied. “Photography was rare, also my family couldn’t afford to commission a photographer. I think that’s the only picture of me before I entered the wizarding world.”

Lovegood nodded in response, her metal earrings swayed behind her blonde strands. The witch put down that frame back on the table and looked around, finally resting her silvery blue eyes upon Severus.

“To the next room, if you don’t mind.”

Severus nodded, holding the door to let Lovegood walked out of the room where he used to hear his mother screamed in pain caused by his father’s fists. Severus spared a glance inside, closed the door and started to walk ahead to lead the witch to the next room.

“Another bedroom,” said Severus, opening the door to said room.

The second room’s condition was even poorer than the master bedroom. Thin worn out bed upon a rickety bedstead on a side, a small moth eaten wooden wardrobe and pile of cartons on another side. This room was used by Pettigrew, and Severus had to held back from murdering the man responsible for Lily’s death, all for the success of Dumbledore’s plan.

Lovegood stepped inside, her gaze roaming toward the walls, floor, and lastly to the leaking ceiling, evident by the striking water stain. The blonde nodded then turned toward Severus.

“Is the third room in a similar condition?”

“Even worse,” mumbled Severus flatly. The third room was currently used as a storeroom, where Severus threw whatever that couldn’t be passed as trash but not desirable to be seen. Like his parent’s clothing, and stuffs he used back when he was learning at Hogwarts.

Again, Lovegood nodded, she then started to walk toward the curtain covered window. She opened the curtain, so shabby that Severus was unable to recall what colour it once had. Her fingers pushed open the creaking window and peeked below. Severus was determined to make his future wife surrendered her plan to stay in this old house, but on the other side, he was worried if she would instead presumed that he couldn’t afford to satisfy her future needs.

Would she reconsider their marriage based on this? No, Lovegood was not that kind of person. But there’s always a possibility, the pessimistic side of his heart whispered. Severus clenched his fist, trying to keep his calm while preparing for any possible outcome.

“There’s a backyard,” commented the blonde. Severus rolled his eyes, holding back the urge to reply that yes of course he knew about that little fact. Lovegood turned to face him and smiled. “Shall we have a cup of tea there?”

Severus sighed, nodded, then held the door open until Lovegood stepped outside. They climbed down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen. Severus opened the rarely used backdoor while Lovegood proceeded to boil some water as she hummed.

If ( when, Severus found himself hoping) they got married, would they spend their days like this? Doing various activities while sensing each other’s presence, feeling Lovegood’s presence in the same building, just like this. Severus was sure he didn’t hate that possibility. And it scared him, because it made him realize, that his wish for them to be together only got stronger by day.

When (if, hus heart screamed) Lovegood finally regret ever marrying him, what would happen then? Severus refused to even imagine. He refused to imagine spending his days with another heartbreak. 

“Professor?”

Severus turned to the voice’s owner, Lovegood’s face could be seen from the small window on the kitchen’s wall.

“Would you please prepare the table and chairs?”

Severus nodded, looking for a decent place among the uneven surface buried under wild plants and weeds. The black haired wizard drew out his new wand, conjuring a round wooden table and two chairs and let them land.

The wizard turned, leaving the backyard where his dad had locked him out when he begged for some extra food for both him and his mother. His steps brought him to the kitchen where Lovegood was arranging fruit cakes on a plate. Her blonde strands was confined in a high messy bun, held by her wand. The warmth circulating in that small kitchen forced Severus to forget about the biting cold in his childhood memories.

Severus stacked two tea cups one upon another, and grabbed the handle of the steaming kettle. Lovegood threw him a smile, seemingly satisfied with the fruit pies’ arrangement, lifted the plate on one hand and started to walk toward the abandoned backyard. Severus followed close behind, his full hands made it impossible to hold the door for her.

Even when it was supposed to be sunny, Severus was sure there’s never enough sunlight reaching Spinner’s End. There was almost no need to worry for sunburn to happen. But when Lovegood put the plate onto that small table and settled herself on that chair before him, Severus swore the backyard turned brighter than it ever was. He said nothing as he put down the kettle and cups, then proceed to pour tea in each. Lovegood released the wand trapped in her hair, summoning sugar and milk to come closer and land on the table between the two.

“Thank you.” She said when Severus pushed her cup closer.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, I meant, thank you for listening to my selfishness. I want to know the place where you grew no matter what.” she explained, adding sugar in her cup. “I made you uncomfortable. It seems like you really are not fond of this place.”

Severus let a block of sugar fell in his cup, no sound escaped his lips as he watched his cup, avoiding her gaze. How much did she realize?

“I’d like to know more about you, do you mind telling me?”

Severus lifted his head and found a pair of silvery blue eyes staring at him gently, giving all of her attention only to him. This witch was planning to accept his past, whatever it contained. She was not ignoring what burdened him. She was not forcing him to trust her with his past. She was asking for his permission, a right to lift some of his heavy past that he wanted to throw away but unable to do so.

Severus opened his mouth and started to narrate.

* * *

“I personally think getting rid of your old stuff wouldn’t help with your past, but if staying here makes you uncomfortable, it might be better if we look for a new place.

Severus snorted, feeling a small victory but also feeling like a pathetic adult at the same time. He understood his inability to deal with his past was what made Lovegood turned to that decision.

“But still, purchasing a whole set of furniture would drain too much from our saving. We better bring some that can still be used. Is there any thing that you don’t like in this house?”

“Everything.” There was no need to think. Lovegood rolled her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows at him. A rare expression, it looked oddly cute in his eyes.

“Alright, anything you like in this place?”

_You._

“...books, and...my potion making equipment, I guess.” Answered Severus, holding back from giving the first answer that appeared in his head.

“We’ll bring the books then, including the shelves.” Lovegood nodded, summoning a piece of paper and pen, muggle stuff that she got from Granger. “Kitchen utensils are functioning alright, we’ll take them,” she murmured as she started to make a list.

“We can take the bedpan and wardrobe from the master bedroom, we only have to change the mattress.” Supplied Severus soon after. It couldn’t be helped, could it, if she wanted to use what they already had. The smile that bloomed before him was enough to assure him that he chose the right thing to say. She added more words at that list. _  
_

That evening was spent arguing about which stuff that should be taken or thrown away. Lovegood seemed fairly sure everything can be reused or repurposed, meanwhile Severus was absolutely convinced that everything should be obliterated.

“Anything else that should be brought?”

Severus was silent, he could feel doubt spreading inside. Both sipped their tea in silence. Severus finally found his voice when Lovegood reached out for a piece of fruit pie.

“If you don’t mind...I mean,” he coughed softly, “...if you don’t mind, can I bring that picture?”

There was no need for detailed explanation, both of them instinctively knew there was only one single picture that can be brought. The blonde witch smiled behind her pie, swallowing what’s inside her mouth then put the rest of her half eaten pie back on the plate.

“Of course you can. That’s something important for you.”

“You’re not angry.” No question, only confussion. His ex-student tapped her chin thoughtfully, weighing her reply.

“No, but I think I’m quite jealous.” Her answer invited heat to crawl toward his ears. “That’s why as a compensation, after we got married, I’d like to paint you.”

“Paint,” echoed Severus, unable to trust what he heard.

“Paint you,” echoed Lovegood decisively. “Of course I can’t cast any magic into any of my paintings, but I’m quite proud of my work.”

The blonde haired witch then raised her hands to eye level, forming a frame with her thumbs and forefingers before a pair of glittering eyes. Those silvery blue orbs seemed to shines under the evening sun’s light. Severus could see the dark reflection of himself inside her eyes and felt heat creeping up his cheeks. He couldn’t remember if he ever had someone paid this much attention to him.

“I want to paint every detailed parts of you myself.” She continued, a mischievous smirk on her lips. It seemed like she enjoyed making him feel embarrassed under her gaze. “Ah, I also wish for a picture of us, of course.”

At a loss for words, Severus grabbed his cup and emptied it. Lovegood lowered her hands and was about to take back her half eaten pie when Severus finally mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “do as you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out grammatical / spelling errors, I'll try to fix them when I got some time.
> 
> About how they call each other: Severus doesn't feel like he got the right to call Luna by her given name, while Luna thinks of 'Professor' as an affectionate nickname.


End file.
